star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is What Makes Us Girls
A song featured in Star Season 7 Episode 8 The Competition 5.0 Sung By The Underdog Girls (Mackenzie, Deekina, Little Hot Momacita, Random White Girl, Anasteshia, Margret, Maria, Marketa, Zarket, Betty, Promila, Brittany, Juanita, Guian, Jordy, Skylar, Melissa, Rudeling, Erica, Liz, Sabrina, Tori, Lily, and Tyquisha) Lyrics Maria Remember how we used to party up all night Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life Juanita (Betty) Drinking in the small town firelight (Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice) Margret Sweet sixteen and we had arrived Walking down the streets as they whistle, "Hi, hi!" Guian Stealin' police cars with the senior guys Teachers said we'd never make it out alive Tori and Lily There she was my new best friend High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind Jordy While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes: "Lana, how I hate those guys." Deekina (Mackenzie) This is what makes us girls We all look for heaven and we put our love first Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse (Don't cry about it, don't cry about it) This is what makes us girls We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first (Don't cry about him, don't cry about him It's all gonna happen) Marketa And that's where the beginning of the end begun Zarket Everybody knew that we had too much fun Skylar (Sabrina) We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job (With the boss) Brittany Sweet sixteen and we had arrived Baby's table dancin' at the local dive Liz Cheering our names in the pink spotlight Drinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night Erica Yo we used to go break in To the hotel, glimmer and we’d swim Guian (Random White Girl) Runnin' from the cops in our black bikini tops Screaming, "Get us while we're hot. Get us while we're hot." (Come on take a shot) Random White Girl (Mackenzie) This is what makes us girls We all look for heaven and we put our love first Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse (Don't cry about it, don't cry about it) This is what makes us girls We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first (Don't cry about him, don't cry about him It's all gonna happen) Rudeling The prettiest in crowd that you had ever seen Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean Melissa A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens And you know something? Promila They were the only friends I ever had We got into trouble and when stuff got bad I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform Crying 'cause I know I'm never comin' back. Tyquisha (Sabrina) This is what makes us girls We all look for heaven and we put our love first Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse (Don't cry about it, don't cry about it) Deekina and Mackenzie This is what makes us girls We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first Don't cry about him, don't cry about him It's all gonna happen Little Hot Momacita hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Song Category:Season 7 Songs